Dolor
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Shinji contempla sus sentimientos por Azuka, mientras se encuentra inconciente. Basado en el Manga


**Dolor**

Shinji miraba a Asuka, postrada como estaba en la cama del frío hospital de Nerv. Un dolor indescriptible hacia nido en su corazón. Desde el ataque del ángel que había decidido visitarla día a día. A veces acompañado por Rei, otras veces por Misato. Pero por lo general en una profunda soledad, su corazón estaba de la misma manera.

Desde hacia unos días había comenzado a hablarle. Le hablaba de la vida que habían compartido en algo similar a la amistad. De los ataques de los Ángeles. De la llegada del Fifth Children; Kaworu Nagisa y como había enfadado a Asuka. De como el muchacho era una molestia para Shinji; y que no podía olvidar que dos días atrás lo había acosado en la ducha. O cuando había asesinado a ese pobre gatito. Shinji tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Del dolor de saberse el asesino de Touji Suzuhara, quien tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo

Le contaba de su infancia de sus recuerdos de su madre. De los secretos del Eva. Del odio que sentía hacia su padre, y que al mismo tiempo deseaba que este lo quisiera. De como había comenzado a considerar a Rei como una mejor amiga. Todo y cada uno de sus secretos.

Pero más allá de toda contemplación, sobre lo que más le hablaba era sobre ella, de lo que harían cuando ella despertara. Como la chica lo insultaría o le diría que lo había extrañado. Solo que ella despertara le demostraría que la vida valía la pena. Que todavía valía la pena subirse al EVA y luchar contra los Ángeles.

Shinji de vez en cuando se tomaba la libertad de acariciar los rojos cabellos, de tomar la mano de la chica. De gritarle... Cualquier cosa para que abandonara su estado catatónico. Pero nada de esto daba resultado. Nunca nada daba resultado.

Hoy en cambio era diferente, por alguna razón hoy no hablaba sino que contemplaba sus recuerdos. La memoria del Ángel entrando en los frágiles recuerdos de Asuka, los gritos de dolor que resonaban en el centro de control, pero más que nada... Más que todo eso, meditaba las palabras de Nagisa: "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?".

- ¿Por qué me preocupas tanto?- murmuro el chico, mirando los ojos azules de Asuka.

La chica parecía despierta, pero todavía en estado catatonico. Sus ojos azules se veían cristalinos. Shinji pensaba que era un bonito color.

- ¿Acaso te amo Asuka?- termino por preguntarle, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de la chica.- ¿Acaso por eso me preocupas? Pero si fuera así. Tal vez no te amo, porque estoy seguro que hubiera tomado el daño por Rei si ella hubiera estado en peligro. ¿A que se refería Kaworu?

- Kaji- fue el leve suspiro de la chica, uno que Shinji escucho con claridad, uno que lastimo su corazón nuevamente.

Todavía seguía en el mismo estado, pero al menos había hablado. Shinji con esa palabra había comprendido los sentimientos de la chica y también su propio corazón.

- Si te amo, Asuka. Tus palabras no dolerían tanto sino sintiera algo por ti. Te prometo que cuando regreses todo habrá cambiado, no seré más un cobarde, luchare para que seas feliz.

Fuera de la habitación, que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta una figura comenzó a caer al suelo, todavía apoyada contra la pared. Sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Rei Ayanami piloto de la Unidad Cero comenzó a rezar, tal vez por primera vez, esperando que Asuka despierte y que deje de lastimar al Shinji. El único ser que Rei amaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

Si realmente supiera de que parte de mi cerebro salen estas cosas me haría una lobotomía y lo sacaría de entrada. Esto es lo que pasa cuando leo el tomo 9 de Evangelion (y dos días después veo Battle Royale, aunque no crean tiene que ver). Los eventos están basados en aquellos ocurridos en el manga, para arruinárselo a algunos, Asuka y Kaworu tienen un encuentro en el baño y se llevan muy mal. Otra cosa es que a diferencia del Anime Shinji se lleva muy mal con el muchacho (creo, debo confesar que no vi los capítulos con Kaworu). Espero no haberles arruinado mucho.

Otra cosa, no hice corrección gramatical, por eso es la cantidad de "habías" que hay en la historia, como verán en la hora es muy tarde para andar corrigiendo.

No tengo más que decir... (excepto que me gustaría que el señor Sadamoto se apure en terminar este manga).

See you soon

Scarlet Leonhart

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen Gainax y a Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_10/03/2005 - 11:50 p.m._

_11/03/2005 - 12:17 a.m._


End file.
